


Mama Said Knock You Out

by AbsoluteDestiny



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AMV, Fanvids, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:32:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteDestiny/pseuds/AbsoluteDestiny





	Mama Said Knock You Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voleuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/gifts).



## Mama Said Knock You Out

for Voleuse with special thanks to Eunice and Big Big Truck

 

Footage: [Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005)](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Avatar:_The_Last_Airbender) and [The Legend of Korra (2012)](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Legend_of_Korra)

Audio: [Mama Said Knock You Out](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mama_Said_Knock_You_Out) by LL Cool J 

Duration: 00:03:44

Published: 2012-07-29

[Comments and further information here.](http://absolutedestiny.dreamwidth.org/187060.html)

#### Downloads:

  * [x264 mp4@480p](/media/video/AbsoluteDestiny-Mama_Said_Knock_You_Out-480p.m4v)
  * [x264 mp4@720p](/media/video/AbsoluteDestiny-Mama_Said_Knock_You_Out-720p.m4v)



### Lyrics:

> C'mon man
> 
> And with the local DBT news, LL Cool J with a triumphant comeback  
>  [...]  
>  but tonite...
> 
> Don't call it a comeback  
>  I been here for years  
>  Rockin my peers and puttin suckas in fear  
>  Makin the tears rain down like a MON-soon  
>  Listen to the bass go BOOM  
>  Explosion, overpowerin  
>  Over the competition, I'm towerin  
>  Wreckin shop, when I drop these lyrics that'll make you call the cops  
>  Don't you dare stare, you betta move  
>  Don't ever compare  
>  Me to the rest that'll all get sliced and diced  
>  Competition's payin the price
> 
> I'm gonna knock you out (HUUUH!!!)  
>  Mama said knock you out (HUUUH!!!)  
>  I'm gonna knock you out (HUUUH!!!)  
>  Mama said knock you out (HUUUH!!!)  
>  I'm gonna knock you out (HUUUH!!!)  
>  Mama said knock you out (HUUUH!!!)  
>  I'm gonna knock you out (HUUUH!!!)  
>  Mama said knock you out (HUUUH!!!)
> 
> Don't u call this a regular jam  
>  I'm gonna rock this land  
>  I'm gonna take this itty bitty world by storm  
>  And I'm just gettin warm  
>  Just like Muhummad Ali they called him Cassius  
>  Watch me bash this beat like a skull  
>  Cuz u know I had beef wit  
>  Why do u riff with me, the maniac psycho  
>  And when I pull out my jammy get ready cuz it might go  
>  BLAAAAW, how ya like me now?  
>  The river will not allow  
>  U to get with, Mr. Smith, dont riff  
>  Listen to my gear shift  
>  I'm blastin, outlastin  
>  Kinda like Shaft, so u could say I'm shaftin  
>  Old English filled my mind  
>  And I came up with a funky rhyme
> 
> I'm gonna knock you out (HUUUH!!!)  
>  Mama said knock you out (HUUUH!!!)  
>  I'm gonna knock you out (HUUUH!!!)  
>  Mama said knock you out (HUUUH!!!)  
>  I'm gonna knock you out (HUUUH!!!)  
>  Mama said knock you out (HUUUH!!!)  
>  I'm gonna knock you out (HUUUH!!!)  
>  Mama said knock you out (HUUUH!!!)
> 
> Breakdown!!!
> 
> Shotgun blasts are heard  
>  When I rip and kill, at WILL  
>  The man of the hour, tower of power, I'll devour  
>  I'm gonna tie you up and let you understand  
>  that I'm not your average man  
>  when I got a jammy in my hand  
>  DAAAAAM!!!!! Oooooohh!!  
>  Listen to the way I slaaaaay, your crew  
>  Damage (UHH) damage (UHH) damage (UHH) damage  
>  Destruction, terror, and mayhem  
>  Pass me a sissy so suckas I'll slay him  
>  Farmers (What!!!) Farmers (What!!!)  
>  I'm ready (we're ready!!!)  
>  I think I'm gonna bomb a town (get down!!)  
>  Don't u neva, eva, pull my lever  
>  Cuz I explode  
>  And my nine is easy to load  
>  I gotta thank God  
>  Cuz he gave me the strength to rock  
>  HARD!! knock you out, mama said knock you out
> 
> I'm gonna knock you out (HUUUH!!!)  
>  Mama said knock you out (HUUUH!!!)  
>  I'm gonna knock you out (HUUUH!!!)  
>  Mama said knock you out (HUUUH!!!)  
>  I'm gonna knock you out (HUUUH!!!)  
>  Mama said knock you out (HUUUH!!!)  
>  I'm gonna knock you out (HUUUH!!!)  
>  Mama said knock you out (HUUUH!!!)


End file.
